


The Angel's Best

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-February [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angel's Best

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 34. (Posted to LJ on February 3.) Prompt from rozerood: Jack and Rhys bond over fatherhood. Beta by [cookielaura](http://cookielaura.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

It was an established fact that Jack Harkness was irresistible to all and sundry, so Rhys could hardly begrudge his daughter her delighted giggles and cooing.

He tried to supress his own fears, but it was nearly impossible not think about what Jack had done. No matter how many times Gwen tried to explain it, Rhys couldn’t fathom a situation where he would let such a thing happen to any child, much less his own flesh and blood.

“She’s beautiful,” Jack said.

“Yeah,” Rhys replied, promising himself once again, that he would always keep his family safe.

Especially from Jack.


End file.
